fairytailfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kapitelliste 101–200
Dies ist eine Liste der Kapitel 101 bis 200 aus dem Manga „Fairy Tail“. Band 13 |- | 101 | | 赤い大地の激昂 | Akai Daichi no Gekikō | colspan="2" | Aufruhr der roten Erde |- | 102 | | 強く歩け | Tsuyoku Aruke | Erhobenen Hauptes''Sehr'' frei übersetzt | Geh voran! |- | 103 | colspan="2" lang="en" | HOME | Daheim | Heimat |- | 104 | colspan="2" lang="en" | BEST FRIEND | Bester Freund/Beste Freundin | Beste Freunde |- | 105 | | その男、ラクサス | Sono Otoko, Luxus | Dieser Mann, Luxus | Laxus |- | 106 | | 収穫祭 | Shūkakusai | Erntefest | Das Erntefest |- | 107 | | バトル・オブ・フェアリーテイル | Battle of Fairy Tail | colspan="2" | Kampf um Fairy Tail |- | 108 | | ゴチーン！！ | Gochīn!! | Boing!! | Gong!! |- | 109 | | 友の為に友を打て | Tomo no tame ni Tomo wo ute | Besiege deine Freunde für deine Freunde | Tu es für die Freundschaft! |} Band 14 |- | 110 | | 投了 | Resign | Aufgabe | Gray vs. Bigslow |- | 111 | | 残り4人 | Nokori 4-nin | Die letzten vier | Die letzten Vier |- | 112 | | 弾幕剣舞 | Danmakukenbu | Sperrfeuer-Schwerttanz | Sperrfeuer der Schwerter |- | 113 | | 神鳴殿 | Kaminariden | Herr des Donners | Der Ruf der Götter |- | 114 | | 愛は壁を砕いて | Ai wa Kabe wo kudaite | Die Liebe reißt Wände ein | Liebe überwindet Mauern |- | 115 | | 獅子の光 | colspan="2" | RegulusEigentlich | Das Licht des Löwen |- | 116 | | カナvs.ジュビア | colspan="2" | Kana vs. Juvia | Kana vs. Jubia |- | 117 | | サタン降臨 | Satan Kōrin | Satans Ankunft | Die Ankunft des Teufels |- | 118 | | やさしい言葉 | Yasashii Kotoba | Anmutige Sprache | Liebe Worte |} Band 15 |- | 119 | | 激突! カルディア大聖堂 | Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidō | Konfrontation! Kardia-Kathedrale | Explosion in der Kathedrale von Kardia |- | 120 | | ミストガン | colspan="2" | Mistgun | Mistogan |- | 121 | | てっぺんとるチァンスだろ！ | Teppen toru Chance dare! | Die Chance die Spitze zu erreichen, nicht wahr! | Die Chance auf den Thron |- | 122 | | 孤独な雷鳴 | Kotoku na Raimei | colspan="2" | Einsamer Donner |- | 123 | | ダブル ドラゴン | Double Dragon | Doppelter Drachen | Double Dragon |- | 124 | | トリプル ドラゴン | Triple Dragon | Dreifacher Drachen | Triple Dragon |- | 125 | | 鬼面仏心 | Kimen Busshin | Das barmherzige Gesicht des Teufels | Gesicht des Teufels, Herz des Buddhas |- | 126 | | 立ちあがれ!!!! | | Tachi agareru!!!! | Sich aufraffen!!!! | Steh auf!!! |} Band 16 |- | 127 | | 涙を揮って馬食を斬る | | Namida wo furutte Bashoku wo kiru | | Der General geht unter Tränen |- | 128 | | 幻想曲 | colspan="3" | Fantasiadurch die Furigana vorgegeben, eigentlich , |- | 129 | | それでも あたしが････ | Soredemo atashi ga.... | Aber ich....Die sprechende Person ist eine Frau. | Unerwarteter Besuch |- | 130 | colspan="3" | LOVE & LUCKY | Love & Lucky |- | 131 | | ニルヴァーナ | colspan="3" | Nirvana |- | 132 | | 連合軍､ 集結! | Rengōgun, shūketsu! | Versammlung der Alliierten! | Die Allierten versammeln sich! |- | 133 | | 12 対 6 | 12 tai 6 | 12 gegen 6 | Zwölf gegen sechs |- | 134 | | 六魔将軍現る! | Oración Seis arawaru! | Oración Seis erscheint! | Oracion Seis tritt in Erscheinung! |} Band 17 |- | 135 | | 天空の巫女 | Tenkū no Miko | Himmlische Tempeljungfrau | Die große Miko |- | 136 | | 棺桶 | Kanoke | colspan="2" | Der Sarg |- | 137 | | 少女と亡霊 | Shōjo to Bōrei | Die Jungfrau und das Gespenst | Der Geist und das Mädchen |- | 138 | | 計算外 | Keisankai | | Damit hat niemand gerechnet |- | 139 | | デッドGP | Dead GP | Todes-Grand-Prix | Death Grand Prix |- | 140 | | 低速の世界 | Teisoku no Sekai | Welt der niedrigen Geschwindigkeit | Die untere Welt |- | 141 | | ヒカリ | Hikari | colspan="2" | Licht |- | 142 | | 闇 | Yami | colspan="2" | Finsternis |- | 143 | | 星霊合戦 | Seireigassen | Himmlischer Geister-Kampf | Kampf der Stellargeister |} Band 18 |- | 144 | | きれいな声 | Kirei na Koe | Angenehme Stimme | Eine schöne Stimme |- | 145 | | 追憶のジェラール | Tsuioku no Gérard | Gérards Erinnerungen | Gerard in der Erinnerung |- | 146 | | 君は自由だ | Kimi wa jiyū da | colspan="2" | Du bist frei |- | 147 | | 希望のギルド | Kibō no Guild | Wunschgilde | Eine Gilde nach Wunsch |- | 148 | | 破滅の行進 | Hametsu no Kōshin | Zerstörungsmarsch | Der Marsch ins Verderben |- | 149 | | 超空中戦！！ ナツvs．コブラ | Chōkūchūsen!! Natsu vs. Kobra | Superluftkampf!! Natsu vs. Kobra | Luftschlacht: Natsu vs. Cobra |- | 150 | | ドラゴンの咆哮 | Dragon no Hōkō | Drachengebrüll | Das Gebrüll des Drachen |- | 151 | | 六魔壊滅！？ | Roku Ma Kaimetsu!? | Zusammenbruch der Sechs Dämonen!? | Die sechs Dämonen vernichtet?! |- | 152 | | 聖十のジュラ | | Seiten no Jura | Jura von den Zehn Heiligen | Jura vom Heiligen Kreuz |} Band 19 |- | 153 | | 僕の夜空に輝く星は | | Boku no Yozora ni Kagayaku Hoshi wa | Der scheinende Stern in meinem Nachthimmel ist | Schlacht um Mitternacht |- | 154 | | 君の言葉こそ・・・・ | | Kimi no Kotoba koso.... | Deine Worte … | Deine Worte |- | 155 | colspan="2" | LAST MAN | Letzter Mann | Last Man |- | 156 | | ゼロ | Zero | Null | Zero |- | 157 | | 天馬から妖精たちへ | Tenma kara Yōsei-tachi e | Von Pegasus an die Feen | Vom himmlischen Pferd zu den Feen |- | 158 | | 記憶の扉 | Kioku no Tobira | Tür der Erinnerungen | Die Pforte zur Erinnerung |- | 159 | | 咎の炎 | Toga no Honō | Flamme der Schuld | Die Flamme der Sünde |- | 160 | | 想いの力 | Omoi no Chikara | Die Macht der Gefühle | Kraft der Gedanken |} Band 20 |- | 161 | | 破邪顕正 | Haja Kensei | Den Irrtum um der Wahrheit willen bekämpfenEntsprechend der Lehre des Buddhismus | Hajakensho |- | 162 | | 私がついてる | Watashi ga tsuiteru | colspan="2" | Ich bin bei dir |- | 163 | | 被色の空 | Hiiro no Sora | Scharlachroter Himmel | Feuerroter Himmel |- | 164 | | たった一人の為のギルド | Tatta Hitori no Tame no Guild | Einer einzelnen Person wegen eine Gilde | Die ganze Gilde für einen Menschen |- | 165 | | 妖精少女のヴェンディ | Yōsei Shōjo no Wendy | Feenmädchen Wendy | Wendy, die kleine Fee |- | 166 | | 黒竜 | Kokuryū | Schwarzer Drache | Der schwarze Drache |- | 167 | | 消えゆく街 | Kieyuku Machi | Verschwindende Stadt | Die verschwundene Stadt |- | 168 | | アースランド | Earthland | Erdland | Earthland |- | 169 | | エドラス | colspan="3" | Edolas |} Band 21 |- | 170 | | 妖精狩り | Yōseigari | colspan="2" | Feenjagd |- | 171 | | ファウスト | colspan="3" | Faust |- | 172 | | 希望の鍵 | Kibō no Kagi | Schlüssel zur Hoffnung | Der Schlüssel der Hoffnung |- | 173 | | ファイアボル | Fireball | Feuerball | Fireball |- | 174 | | 啓示 | Keiji | Offenbahrung | Die Offenbahrung |- | 175 | | おかえりなさいませ | Okaerinasaimase | Willkommen daheim | Willkommen daheim! |- | 176 | | エクスタリア | colspan="3" | Extalia |- | 177 | | 飛べ！友のもとに！ | Tobe! Tomo no moto ni! | Flieg! Zu den Freunden! | Flieg zu den Freunden! |- | 178 | | となりにいるから | Tonari ni iru kara | colspan="2" | Ich bin bei dir |} Band 22 |- | 179 | | コードETD | colspan="3" | Code ETD |- | 180 | | エルザ vs. エルザ | colspan="3" | Elsa vs. Elsa |- | 181 | | エドラス王都総力戦！！ | Edolas Ōto Sōryokusen!! | Generalmobilisierungskrieg der königlichen Hauptstadt von Edolas | Die Schlacht um die Königsstadt von Edolas |- | 182 | | 命だろーが！！！！ | Inochi darō ga!!!! | colspan="2" | Es geht um das Leben!!! |- | 183 | | モンスターアカデミー | Monster Academy | Monster-Akademie | Monster Academy |- | 184 | | 星の大河は誇りの為に | Hoshi no Taiga wa Hokori no tame ni | Aus dem Sternenstrom folgt Selbstvertrauen | Der Stolz der Sterne |- | 185 | | アイスボーイ | Iceboy | Eisjunge | Ice Boy |- | 186 | | オレのネコ | Ore no Neko | Mein Kater | Meine Katze |- | 187 | | 終焉の竜鎖砲 | Shūen no Ryūsahō | Drachenkettenkanone des Todes | Drachen und Kanonen |} Band 23 |- | 188 | | 片翼 | Katayoku | Einflügel | Ein-Flügel |- | 189 | | あの時の少年 | Ano Toki no Shōnen | colspan="2" | Der Junge von damals |- | 190 | colspan="2" | DRAGON SENSE | Drachensinn | Dragon Sense |- | 191 | | スリーマンセル | Three Men Cell | Drei-Mann-Zelle | Gruppe Sieben |- | 192 | | もう逃げない! | Mō Nigenai! | Keine Flucht mehr! | Ich laufe nicht mehr weg! |- | 193 | | 生きる者たちよ | Ikirumono-tachi yo | Für alles, was lebt | Die am Leben sind |- | 194 | | オレはここに立っている | Ore wa koko ni tatteiru | Ich stehe hier | Hier stehe ich |- | 195 | | 新しい世界の王 | Atarashii Sekai no Ō | König einer neuartigen Welt | König einer neuen Welt |- | 196 | | 大魔王ドラグニル | Daima-Ō Dragonil | Großer Satan Dragonil | Dragniel, der Magier-Dämon |} Band 24 |- | 197 | バイバイ 妖精の尻尾 | Bye Bye Fairy Tail | Auf Wiedersehen, Fairy Tail | Bye-Bye, Fairy Tail! |- | 198 | 明日への翼 | Asu e no Tsubasa | Flügel ins Morgen | Flügel von Morgen |- | 199 | リサーナ | colspan="2" | Lisanna | Lisana |- | 200 | 生命を消す者 | Inochi wo kesumono | Jemand, der das Leben auslöscht | Der Lebenslöcher |} Externe Weblinks * Liste der Fairy-Tail-Kapitel in der englischen Wikipedia. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Liste